Promesas y favores
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: 3x12. Bellamy haría cualquier cosa por ella, incluso descendería al mismísimo infierno para recuperarla si era necesario pues Clarke era su vida y aunque no sabía como había pasado, no estaba dispuesto a perderla como ella tampoco podía permitirse perderle. Bellamy y Clarke harían todo el uno por el otro porque se necesitaban.
**Título:** Promesas y favores.

 **Autor:** Angelito97-Delena

 **Rating:** +16

 **Parings:** Clarke  & Bellamy.

 **Sinopsis:** Bellamy haría cualquier cosa por ella, incluso descendería al mismísimo infierno para recuperarla si era necesario pues Clarke era su vida y aunque no sabía como había pasado, no estaba dispuesto a perderla como ella tampoco podía permitirse perderle. ¿Eran almas gemelas? ¿Estaban destinados? Lo dudaba pero tampoco importaba, Bellamy y Clarke harían todo el uno por el otro porque se necesitaban.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Kass Morgan, del canal estadounidense The CW; de los productores de la serie "The 100"

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página decidme lo con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Miren en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

 **N/A:** Imagen sacada de tumblr.

* * *

 **PROMESAS Y FAVORES**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Nos necesitamos el uno al otro, Bellamy.

Nunca unas palabras podrían tener tanto significado. Estaban en guerra, se enfrentaban a un enemigo que era inalcanzable y estaban solos. No es que esto último fuese una novedad, porque no lo era, Bellamy había luchado siempre solo con el objetivo de proteger a su hermana y mantenerla a salvo, hasta ese momento lo había hecho muy bien pero la situación ya no era la misma, era diferente desde hacía meses pero Bellamy no se había dado cuenta o se había negado a verlo, quizá por la masacre de Mount Weather, quizá por la traición de Clarke cuando esta decidió abandonarlo, a él y a toda Arkadia o quizá por todas las decisiones erróneas que había tomado desde que decidió unirse a Pike, de una manera u otra, Bellamy no se había percatado hasta ese momento de que ya no estaba solo, de que nunca lo había estado realmente, había viajado a la tierra por su hermana pero seguía en ella no solo por Octavia sino también por Clarke, por todas aquellas personas que valían realmente la pena.

Kane tenía razón en una cosa, él se movía con el corazón, todo lo que hacía, lo hacía porque lo creía correcto para las personas que amaba, unirse a Pike era una forma de honrar la muerte de los caídos, de su novia, seguirle a ciegas era una manera de decirse a sí mismo que estaba haciendo lo correcto para Octavia, que no necesitaba a Clarke en su vida para hacer justicia.

Era una forma de negar sus sentimientos, nunca en la vida se había sentido tan sucio hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por Clarke. Nunca podría explicar cuando fue el momento en que las cosas en su cabeza o en su corazón cambiaron, si fue cuando se despidieron en Mount Weather y sintió que su corazón se marchaba con ella, cuando se reencontraron y él se dio cuenta que no podía dejarla marchar, nunca o cuando la vio vestida como terrícola junta a la mujer que los había traicionado a todos por su gente meses atrás. O tal vez fue cuando se conocieron en ese cubículo, cuando llegaron a la tierra sabiendo que era morir o vivir y ella no dudó en plantarle cara como una líder nata.

¿Cómo podía estar tan confundido? ¿Cómo era posible que unas palabras tan insignificantes como esas pudieran despejarle la mente y el corazón? Era su princesa guerra, su aliada, su amiga, su compañera, no era su corazón, no era su alma gemela, no era nada. No debía ser nada para él. Pero lo era. Porque si ella moría, él moriría con ella, nunca pensó que sentiría algo así por nadie que no fuese su hermana, por Octavia daría su propio corazón, por Clarke descendería al mismísimo infierno, porque era su vida.

Era tan simple como decir " _eres mi vida, no puedo dejarte morir"_ pero lo que puede parecer simple no lo era. Clarke había perdido a Lexa, no era justo para ella decirle que estaba enamorándose o que ya lo estaba, porque sería darle una nueva carga, un nuevo problema en el que pensar, y Bellamy no quería eso, para Clarke él solo podía ser un amigo, si moría en la guerra, solo sufriría temporalmente y después seguiría adelante como siempre había hecho pero si le abría su corazón, si le decía lo que creía sentir, Clarke lo vería con otros ojos y lamentaría su muerte pues pensaría que había sido culpa suya, que ella había vuelto a condenar a alguien que quería.

—Te necesito.

Bellamy volvió a la realidad en cuanto sintió la mano de Clarke sobre su rostro, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que se vio reflejado en sus ojos azules, ojos destrozados por la guerra, ojos sin una pizca de inocencia y ternura. La chica que estaba justo a su lado ya no era la niña que pisó la tierra, ahora era una sombra de ella, una sombra que llenaba de luz el demacrado corazón de Bellamy Blake. Quiso apartarse, quiso alejarse de ella, pero si se movía o la apartaba, Clarke se daría cuenta de que algo malo estaba pasando y no estaba dispuesto a mentir ni a decirle la verdad.

—No puedo perderte —su voz sonó ronca, apagada pero Clarke no reaccionó de ninguna manera, siguió acariciando su rostro donde antes una lágrima salvaje había hecho su camino, como si fuese un mantra pero, ¿qué es lo que esperaba? Clarke era su amiga, no era una dama en peligro, no era alguien que pudiera romperse tan fácilmente por algo tan simple como entrar en la boca del lobo y solo lo hacía cuando realmente estaba al borde de la desesperación.

Y eso nunca pasaría con él.

" _Pero con la muerte de Finn y de Lexa sí, porque los amaba"._

—No lo harás —susurró, por un segundo Bellamy pensó que Clarke iba a romperse pero como siempre, se equivocó. Ella solo sonrió o por lo menos lo intentó. Clarke apartó la mano pero Bellamy no se lo permitió, no estaba muy seguro de porqué lo había hecho, pero agarró con fuerza pero con ternura la muñeca de Clarke, la chica miró sus manos un segundo y después clavó sus ojos azules en los ojos café de su amigo.

Y se rompió.

Lágrimas silenciosas cubrieron su rostro marchito y Bellamy sintió que algo se rompía en su interior.

—No te mueras, por favor…—le suplicó entre lágrimas, ella era una chica fuerte, una luchadora, una superviviente pero ahí estaba, derrumbándose, demostrando que era un ser humano como él y como todos, Bellamy también quería romperse y sabía que lo iba a acabar haciendo por eso no movió ni un músculo ni intentó decir nada, porque un paso en falso sería caer de rodillas contra el suelo y no levantarse nunca—. No puedo perderte a ti también. No podría soportarlo… no… no sería capaz… no sería…

Le costaba respirar, llevaba días o meses acumulando todos sus sentimientos en un cajón cerrado con llave y ahora este había estallado en mil pedazos, ya había empezado a romperse cuando Lexa murió entre sus brazos pero se contuvo porque no podía permitirse sufrir, ella no era Clarke, era Wanheda, tenía que permanecer de pie para salvar y honrar la memoria de todos los caídos, ¿y qué había cambiado? ¿era la desesperación lo que le había hecho echarse a llorar como una condenada? No, era Bellamy, solo había necesitado que el chico volviera a acercarse a ella para sentir que todo podía romperse a su lado, odiaba a Bellamy por ello, el poder que tenía sobre su corazón era inimaginable, pero lo que no sabía Clarke es que ese efecto que tenía el chico sobre ella, lo tenía sobre él.

Nunca unas palabras podían decir tanta verdad.

—Si te pierdo… no podré seguir… —agarró con fuerza los brazos de Bellamy, sus uñas se clavaron en la chaqueta del chico pero Bellamy las sintió sobre su propia piel, recordándole que tenía que ser fuerte, que alguien tenía que mantenerse como una piedra—. Bell, hazme una promesa.

El chico alzó la cabeza, ¿desde cuándo estaba mirando el suelo? sus ojos se cruzaron con las de Clarke otra vez.

—Prométeme que no vas a morir.

—Prométemelo tú a mí.

—No voy a dejar que mueras, Bellamy.

—No voy a dejar que te maten, Clarke.

Clarke rio, era una risa suave y breve pero para Bellamy fue como música celestial, ¿cuánto hacía que no escuchaba algo tan hermoso? Quería grabar esa melodía en su memoria pero sabía que no sería posible, pues él era mucho más egoísta, quería oír su risa, no en un recuerdo, sino todos los días. Se deshizo del agarre de Clarke que le miró entre sorprendida y asustada, para rodear su menudo cuerpo entre sus brazos, por un momento Bellamy creyó que Clarke podía ver a través de sus ojos, que podía alcanzar su alma y revelar al mundo todo lo que sentía por su princesa guerrera, por ella, por lo que se sintió torpe como cuando era adolescente y estaba cerca de la chica que le gustaba, ¿había vivido esos momentos de inocencia con alguien? No lo recordaba pero tampoco pasaba nada pues estar así con Clarke era como vivir esa experiencia una y otra vez. Clarke parecía estar a punto de decir algo, Bellamy temió que sus ojos fueran un espejo del alma y que la chica pudiera ver a través de ellos lo que sentía por ella, pero era imposible.

Clarke nunca le vería de esa forma, ni ahora, ni nunca.

En cuanto la abrazó y ella le devolvió el abrazo con más fuerza, fue su turno de romperse, no fue algo escandaloso, no estaba dispuesto a cargarle a Clarke sus propios miedos, pero tampoco fue silencioso. Clarke sabía lo que estaba pasando sin necesidad de decir una palabra, ella comprendía a Bellamy como nadie antes lo había hecho y sabía que necesitaba desahogarse tanto como ella hacía unos segundos, cerró los ojos y almacenó en su memoria cada detalle de ese momento porque lo necesitaría después como forma de recordarse que ni podía morir ni perder a Bellamy.

Ella era su salvavidas y él era el suyo, era tan simple y complejo como eso, sin embargo, si ella intentara explicarlo, nadie lo comprendería, seguramente ni ellos mismos.

—Te necesito —le confesó Bellamy entre sollozos, ella apretó aún más su agarre como forma de recordarle que ella también lo necesitaba, más de lo humanamente posible—Te…

—Lo sé.

—¿Lo sabes? —bromeó sin romper el abrazo, no estaba preparado para ver el rostro de Clarke ni para dejarse ver—. Lo dudo, princesa.

—¿En serio?

—¿Prefieres wanheda?

—No es eso… es que no me había dado cuenta lo que necesitaba oírte decir "princesa" hasta que lo has dicho.

Tenían que separarse, tenían que volver a ser intocables, los líderes que eran siempre, tenían que volver a proteger su corazón con armaduras de acero y tenían que luchar por y para los suyos, pero aunque lo sabían muy bien eran incapaces de romper el abrazo que los mantenía alejados de la realidad. En cualquier momento Octavia o Jasper aparecerían pero no importaba, no lo hacía.

—¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

Bellamy pudo ver, desde su posición, que alguien se acercaba, si no estaba confundido, se trataba de Jasper y Octavia pero por si acaso tenían que ponerse en marcha y tomar las armas pero le dio un segundo a Clarke, ella necesitaba decir lo que tuviera que decir cuanto antes.

—No dejes que vuelva a enamorarme.

—El corazón es indomable, Clarke.

—Impideme que vuelva a sentir nada por nadie.

—Clarke…

—Si es necesario me cruzas la cara, pero no dejes, por nada en el mundo, que entregue lo que me queda de corazón a nadie más.

Clarke siguió hablando pero Bellamy no podía seguir escuchando eso, rompió el abrazo y tomó el rostro de su amiga entre sus manos.

—No puedo.

—Cada vez que amo a alguien, lo mato, Bell, ¿tanto trabajo te cuesta entenderlo?

—Los chicos vienen hacia aquí, Clarke —se mordió el labio con fuerza reteniendo así las palabras que se escapaban de su control—. No tienes la culpa de lo de Lexa, ella no murió por amarte o porque tu la quisieras, ¿me oyes?

"Clarke no puedo ayudarte pero sí puedo estar a tu lado, ayudándote a levantarse si tú haces exactamente lo mismo. Los dos hemos perdido a gente y seguiremos pasando por eso pero estaremos juntos. No me iré de tu lado. Lo has dicho antes, nos necesitamos. Nunca en la vida algo tan simple como eso había tenido tanto sentido".

—Te quiero, Bellamy.

—Yo también te quiero.

Clarke abrió la boca para decir algo más pero Bellamy se apartó antes de que en su rostro se viera reflejado que su "te quiero" era diferente al de Clarke, por lo que no tuvo oportunidad de saber lo que la chica habría querido decirle, ni Clarke tendría la oportunidad de darse cuenta que estaba condenando a otra persona.

—Hay que prepararse. Descansaremos aquí… ¿habéis escondido el todoterreno?

Esa misma noche Bellamy se daría cuenta de un detalle que se le había escapado: la desesperación en la voz de Clarke mientras le suplicaba de que no hiciera ninguna tontería, cuando le decía que no quería perderle como si él fuese su ancla en ese mundo, ¿lo era?

Era estúpido pensar en eso pero Bellamy necesitaba creer que sí, que Clarke seguía de una pieza porque todavía estaba él a su lado aunque estuvieran separados por kilómetros de distancia, ya lo había podido comprobar cuando Roan intentó matarlo pero ahora se sentía demasiado real, mucho más. Y le daba miedo.

—Bellamy, ¿estás despierto?

No se movió, ni un ápice, la oscuridad de la noche le servía como escudo, no quería enfrentarse a Clarke de nuevo, no tan pronto, pero la chica no se movió de allí, se sentó a su lado como si supiera que la necesitaba como el aire para respirar.

—A veces te miro y pienso asustada que qué pasaría si un día me enamoro de ti, ¿sabes lo que me respondo? que entonces no habría modo de salvarme si te perdiera. Todo sería mucho peor, aunque, ¿no lo sería igualmente?

El corazón de Clarke nunca sería suyo, por el bien de ambos.

Y ninguno de los dos podía morir, por el bien de ambos.

 **¿FIN?**

* * *

 _Buscaba con esta historia ser fiel a la serie y a los personajes, creo que lo he conseguido aunque pueda parecer lo contrario para los que me hayáis leído, pero no es así, porque lo que quería era reflejar por escrito el corazón de Bellamy y el de Clarke, quería ponerle voz, darle forma, a todas esas miradas que se lanzan el uno al otro cuando planean algo o cuando uno de los dos está en peligro. Escribir todas aquellas cosas que no se atreven a decirse o que se dicen con simples miradas, no sé si me estoy explicando o no, pero es lo que buscaba y lo que creo que he reflejado._

 _Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones._

 _Un beso._

 _PD: Otra cosa, antes de que se me olvide, no me he olvidado ni mucho menos me he reído de la relación Clexa o de Lexa, todo lo contrario, he dejado muy claro que Clarke sigue enamorada de ella, que no está enamorada de Bellamy, pero eso no quiere decir que no vaya a pasar nunca en la serie por eso hacer esto, para dejar constancia de que Bellamy no es indiferente para Clarke._

 _Ahora sí, ¡adiós!_


End file.
